


More Fun Than a....

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescue party ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun Than a....

Roy looked at his assigned partner, still bemused that Oracle had called him in.

"Does she do this to you often?"

"Call me out of my nice warm bed to go rescue birdies from overgrown carnival monkeys?" Selina inspected her claws. "No. You?"

"First time...and only because I badgered 'Wing into getting her to admit to me Canary was missing."

"Heard you two were...tightly wound." She played with her coiled whip. Roy just shrugged.

"Owe her."

"So do I," Selina admitted.

"Well, if Militia fails, we'll get to pay off some of it."

"Should be more fun than a..."

Roy groaned, then grinned at the thief. "Why don't we leave the corny wisecracks to 'Wing, huh?"

"And just enjoy our little adventure, archer-boy?" Selina rubbed up against him suddenly. "Glad to..."


End file.
